1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed. A liquid crystal layer may be interposed between the two panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages may be applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field over the liquid crystal layer. An alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be determined by the electric field. Accordingly, polarization of incident light may be controlled.
The liquid crystal display further includes TFTs connected to pixel electrodes, a plurality of signals lines connected to the TFTs, and a color filter to realize a desired color. The color filter may be made of an organic material including pigments, and may be arranged in one of the display panels including the TFTs. For planarization of the TFT array panel, an organic layer may be coated on surface of the TFT array panel. Next, the organic layer may be etched to form a contact hole exposing the electrode of the thin film transistor or a contact hole of a pad portion. However, the coated organic layer may have significantly different thicknesses at different portions of the TFT array panel leading to problems when etching the organic layer.